


Do You Think They'd Deliver Pizza Here?

by iwasnthere622



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pizza, Rain, Wealth Differences, Zelos has no family, brief mention of sex, but it's okay because he has Lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd may not be the brightest guy Zelos has even known, but he's certainly the most adorable and unpredictable. Which is how they end up eating pizza in the pouring rain at a bus shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think They'd Deliver Pizza Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #88: It’s pouring and my final paper is in my backpack so I guess we’re stuck under this tiny awning together. Do you think they’d deliver pizza here?  
> Pairing #12: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder (Tales of Symphonia)
> 
> College!AU

They were walking to their apartment when Lloyd felt it. "No, no, no no!" he groaned, speeding up.

"...and he--Lloyd!" Zelos shouted, exasperated, sprinting after him when he suddenly went from power walking to outright _bolting_.

"No!" Lloyd yelled, louder, backpack slipping off his shoulder -- Zelos told him all the time to stop wearing the damn thing on one arm like that, he was going to damage his back and lose the stupid thing -- and into his arms, clutching the bag desperately.

"Lloyd!" Zelos shouted again, nose twitching when a drop of water hit his nose. What...?

Lloyd's focus was solely on the rapidly approaching bus shelter, sprinting like mad, skidding beneath it and doubling over to pant, still clutching his backpack tight.

Zelos barely avoided crashing into him, huffing as he plopped onto the bench. "Mind telling me why we suddenly started running? I am not dressed for exercise, my knees are killing me!" Note to self: never chase after your boyfriend in skinny jeans.

Lloyd had the decency to look sheepish as he straightened, eyes once again admiring Zelos's long legs in those jeans, getting distracted until he heard it: the faint pitter-patter of rainfall. His shoulders slumped and he sat down. "Rain," he said miserably.

"Ooookkkayyyy," Zelos dragged out the word, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing at how dejected Lloyd now looked over the _weather_ of all things. God, Sheena was right, Lloyd was an overgrown puppy.

"My final paper for Professor Sage is in my bag, and if it gets ruined she'll fail me and Genis will kill me. It took me over a week to write and Genis edited it so many times and if I don't hand this in first thing tomorrow morning, I'll be late on the extension I managed to beg for and if I don't get these credits I can't move on to what I _really_ want to take and I'll have to drop out and will never find a job and I'll make us homeless!" Lloyd ranted, eyes widening in his panic, the ever-increasing pound of the rain hitting the top of the bus shelter not helping.

"Whoa, calm down," Zelos rushed to assure, reaching for one of Lloyd's hands and squeezing. "It'll be fine, you'll get it in on time and you won't have to drop out. And we won't be homeless, I could take care of us."

"Yeah, I know, but," Lloyd took a deep breath, blushing only a little. "I have to take care of you, too."

Zelos's heart skipped a beat in his chest, grinning fondly. "Lloyd."

Zelos had no family and Lloyd wanted -- needed -- to show him what it was like to be cared for and loved.

"Just... can we wait out the storm?" Lloyd asked.

Zelos sighed but he never could tell Lloyd no. "All right. I told you you should have gotten a different bag, that thing always soaks right through."

"I know, I know," Lloyd muttered, letting the bag drop to the ground between his knees and scooting a bit closer to Zelos for warmth. The rain was rapidly making it a few degrees colder out here and he was regretting not grabbing his jacket.

Zelos lifted his arm up, though, and didn't say 'I told you so,' letting Lloyd press into his side even as he pulled out his phone to check the weather report.

At his sigh, Lloyd turned to look up at him. "Bad?"

"...It's not supposed to stop until midnight," Zelos answered, suddenly and ferociously regretting letting Lloyd talk him out of buying a car -- _we only live a block from campus and can walk everywhere in town, why bother?_

Lloyd had the good grace to look down, knowing this was his fault. It was quiet for several minutes.

"Do you think they'd deliver a pizza here?"

"What?" Zelos asked, laughing a bit despite his dampened, sour mood.

"I'm hungry," Lloyd whined.

"You're always hungry," Zelos rolled his eyes.

"Zelllll..."

"Fine," Zelos huffed, amused despite himself. "Pepperoni?"

"As if there's any other kind?" Lloyd snorted.

Zelos called the pizza place they favored, knowing they delivered to campus, having to explain three times that they'd just meet the delivery guy at the bus stop outside of Aurion Hall, really, it was fine...

"You are incredibly lucky we are still on campus," he announced when he hung up a few minutes later.

Lloyd gave him a quick kiss. "I have the best boyfriend ever."

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow after you turn the paper in, we're buying you a different bag," Zelos said.

For once, Lloyd didn't argue about Zelos spending too much money on him, just nodding and grinning instead, excited to get pizza!

"It's gonna be a while, you know," Zelos murmured. He loved how easily Lloyd let his moods change, how excited life could make him.

"I know!" Lloyd huffed, watching the rain bounce as it hit the pavement.

Zelos just chuckled, tugging him closer and pulling out his phone again, trying to connect to the campus WiFi.

Lloyd watched him go through a few emails before convincing him to play a game, the pair taking turns easily enough. Lloyd's phone was too old to get apps but Zelos's had _everything_...

"Where's the pizza?" he wondered after trading off for the fifth time. He was really really hungry.

"It'll be here soon," Zelos promised. "It would've been faster if we'd order it to home, though."

"I know, I know," Lloyd said, feeling a little bad about stranding them here but he couldn't ruin his paper now! Not when he worked so hard on it!

Twenty minutes later, just as Zelos was going to call back and ask where their food was, the pizza delivery guy pulled up. He only gave them one confused look before getting out with the pie and dashing to the shelter.

"$14.95," he said, eyeing the pair of them, taking the money Zelos handed over without protesting and dashing back to his car, driving away.

"Pizza," Lloyd groaned, pulling the box open and reaching for a slice, not even caring that the heat burned his fingertips a bit, blowing on the melted, gooey tip. So hungry...

After several long seconds of staring, Zelos managed to drag his eyes from Lloyd's pouted lips and pulled out his own slice, the pair of them finishing the box off easily between them.

"Ah," Lloyd sighed, contently patting his full tummy.

"So easy to please," Zelos teased.

Lloyd hit his shoulder but he laughed, too.

The campus bus pulled up then, and Zelos had to explain they weren't going to the dorms but thank you, 100% blaming Lloyd for the look the driver gave them.

Lloyd, for his part, tried to look apologetic and not bored out of his mind, getting more and more chilly as they sat there.

An hour later, when the rain had yet to even look like it was _thinking_ about letting up, Zelos's phone battery died and they were stuck playing snake on Lloyd's phone. That is, until Zelos noticed the text from Genis telling Lloyd that he'd emailed him his paper so that he could keep an electronic copy for himself...

Lloyd slept on the couch for a week after that. But he passed the class with a B+, and they had make up sex in the next rainstorm to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to view the full list of prompts and pairings I'm working off of, please see the first work in this series.
> 
> Personal Tumblr: iwasnthere622  
> Supernatural Tumblr: maryslittleangel


End file.
